The present invention relates to a system for dispensing T-shirt type plastic film carry bags from a pack and, more particularly, to such a system which provides effective control of the handles extending from the bag mouth prior to and during withdrawal of individual bags from the pack.
Many systems have been devised for dispensing so-called T-shirt type plastic carry bags. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,378; 4,877,473; and 5,332,097.
A recurring problem in the dispensing of T-shirt type plastic bags is in controlling the handles prior to and during dispensing. As is understood, the plastic film typically used for the manufacture of T-shirt type bags is relatively slippery and, since the handles are generally elongate, they can easily fall out of alignment with each other if not somehow constrained. Typically, some sort of constraint is necessary both to facilitate mounting of a pack of bags on a dispensing rack and to keep the handles from becoming disarrayed even while they are on the rack.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a novel and useful system for dispensing T-shirt type plastic film bags; the provision of such a system which maintains the handles of the T-shirt bags in alignment prior to and during dispensing; the provision of such a system which facilitates the easy manual removal of single bags from a pack; the provision of such a system which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.